Evaluate the effects of immunizing patients with acute myelogenous leukemia or acute myelomonocytic leukemia with leukemia blast cells, modified in various ways. The studies will be undertaken in the context of clinical protocols which have been cleared with the project officer. Studies will include evaluation of the dose, route and schedule of administration, assessment of specific immunity appearing in response to the immunotherapy regimen, and evaluation of patients' general immunocompetence.